This is my life now
by Jill G. Lowrey
Summary: Peter falls for a girl in England, but what happens when he tries to tell her about Narnia... This is a story that came to me as a challenge for my writing. PeterXOC Rated for safety, fight scenes later.
1. A Favor

Chapter 1 – A Favor

Peter was at his university in a common room studying Literature. He wanted to keep up on his work to be prepared for whatever might come. It was hard enough getting into University, even with all the extra tutoring with Professor Kirke, he still wanted to do well. As he was trying to remember what poet wrote poetry in the early sixteenth century when a voice interrupted him.

"Hello Peter, what are you studying now?" Frank, Peter's roommate, asked as he sat down in a chair next to him.

"Literature." Peter replied not looking up from his book, he wasn't sure what Frank Roberts wanted, but he knew it had to be something.

"Oh, learn anything interesting?" Frank asked, not quite offhanded.

"Only what I need to learn for class" Peter replied, inwardly a little miffed that Frank wouldn't just come out with it already.

"That's good. You always do well in Literature and History."

"I wouldn't say always, but I try."

"So, Peter…" Frank started. Peter's face was blank as he looked up from his textbook at him. He finally broke the silence when Frank didn't continue.

"Yes…"

"Well, I was just wondering…" Frank started again. Not quite able to look at Peter, but painfully aware of Peter looking at him.

"Wondering…" Peter pushed.

"I wanted to ask, umm, do you remember that favor you owe me?" Frank said, finally turning to look at Peter, but not quite able to look at him, just past him. Inwardly Peter cringed at the thought of what Frank Roberts needed as a favor. Frank had developed a reputation around the university as a ladies man that jumped from girl to girl nearly weekly. Some people even said that he had brought a few girls up to his room, but Peter had quickly stopped that rumor. Peter knew that he had not because Peter had never spent the night outside of their room and neither had Frank.

Peter had grown rather fond of Frank in the time they had spent together. They had completely different studies and were as diverse as apples and oranges. Peter was going to school to study and do well. He knew he wanted to get a good education and make a good home for possibly a wife. Peter could look anyone in the eye and not turn away; he had that assurance about himself. He knew that he was someone, maybe not important here, but important none the less. He had character and integrity, no one questioned what he did and all the professors trusted him. He had a good relationship with them and did his best. He didn't do well, but he tried.

Frank couldn't even look at Peter as he asked for a favor, but often could feign confidence in front of girls. He was lighthearted and heir to a company, his father was paying for everything and would set him up for life easily. At first Frank had a pride about him that was pure arrogance, a few days with Peter and it turned to almost shame at how little he had to work. Peter had barely anything to start with, but had hope for the future. Frank didn't need hope; he had everything ready for him on a silver platter. He never had to try and would never have to try, but there was something about Peter that made a small bit of Frank change. Sometimes he made Frank want to do better and make something of himself, but then a girl would pass by or something else would catch his interest. That shame haunted Frank at night and in his dreams and it came back as he attempted to cash in on the favor that Peter owed him.

Peter resigned himself to whatever would come to repay Frank as he said, "Yes, I remember. What do you need?"

"Well, you know Daisy, the girl I've been going with." Frank started, fiddling with his tie, trying to loosen it. He had never felt this nervous in his life.

"I thought you were going with Rachel?"

"No, we broke up two weeks ago." Frank said, like it was common knowledge. "You see, Daisy and I would like to go out to the last showing of _King Lear_ at the theatre, but her cousin Katherine has come in to town to visit. She's a nice girl the same age as Daisy; beautiful, stunningly beautiful and sweet as can be. You would love to spend time with her; she is wonderful, wonderful-" Frank was gesturing widely to try to accentuate the fact that Katherine really was wonderful.

"You would like me to go with you, Daisy, and Katherine to the Theatre," Peter said, slightly amused at the thought. "or more specifically with Katherine to the Theatre."

"and Dinner." Frank cut in.

"and Dinner." Peter repeated.

"It would be a great favor to a wonderful old pal to whom you owe a favor." Frank said turning to make eye contact, but quickly breaking it. He knew he was lying to a really good pal; Frank had never met Katherine before and was just trying to get a chance to go out with Daisy again. He didn't like her, just liked kissing her. He was using Peter and knew he was, but was already in this deep and couldn't pull out.

Peter would never shy away from doing a favor for a good friend, and dinner wouldn't be that bad. He had a bit of money put away, enough for dinner for two and the theatre, and it could be worse. He sighed before agreeing to go out a week from Friday. Frank was ecstatic; Peter was starting to wish Frank had asked him to hide a body. Of course Frank had enough money; he could just pay someone to do that.


	2. The Theatre

Peter rushed through the halls to his room. He had to hand in a paper before the theatre that night, the classroom being on the way to his room. Unfortunately he was stopped by a professor who wanted to discuss his paper on Medieval Battle Tactics. Peter thought a short meeting wouldn't cause him to be that late, but soon found that the meeting wasn't going to be a short as he thought it would be. He unfortunately cut it short with a promise to finish the next day.

When he got to his room he met Frank getting dressed. He had showered and shaved already with enough time left to give his mustache a quick trim. Peter preferred to have a clean face; his beard reminded him to much of being king. He shaved quickly and got dressed. He slipped some shillings into his pocket as Frank looked at his watch, repeatedly.

"Alright, alright, I'm ready." Peter said as he pushed him through the door. Frank's father's car was sitting in front, ready to pick them up. Peter barely noticed how much more Frank had, but sometimes it made him think of how King Lune saw Narnia. Narnia was so much richer and more powerful than them, but King Lune stood by him. Many guys at university were jealous of Frank, but Peter stood by him, he didn't know why, but he did. It was like someone was blinding him to all Frank's flaws, or it was the fact that Frank seemed to have a way of reminding Peter of Narnia. Who knows.

They picked up the girls at Daisy's house, they both looked beautiful. Always the gentleman Peter got out of the car before the girls got there. Daisy had a red dress on, nothing scandalous or revealing, but decent enough with a white sweater to keep off the cold. Frank planted a kiss on her cheek and helped her into the car. Katherine wore a simple deep blue jacket and skirt outfit with a matching hat, but what stood out most to Peter was the pin on her lapel. It was the head of a lion, golden with rubies for the eyes. Just seeing it he could hear Aslan roar, he felt that feeling again, the mixture of every good thing in the world.

Katherine stuck out her hand, immediately Peter bowed grasping her hand and kissing it lightly. The same way he would have greeted any visiting dignitary in Narnia, his voice rolled out majestically as he straightened, "Good Evening Milady."

Katherine and Daisy were amazed at the strength behind Peter's manner, the sort of nobility that emanated from him. Frank was completely stunned at the sudden change in Peter. Katherine finally managed to whisper, "Good Evening." A little surprised at Peter's greeting, yet strangely flattered at his demeanor.

Peter snapped back into reality and attempted to greet her a bit more normally. "I'm Peter Pevensie. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss O'Dell."

"The same here, Mr. Pevensie. Please, call me Katherine, Miss O'Dell is too formal for such an outing." Katherine said, noting the use of her last name. It was nice to meet a gentleman everyone once in a while.

"Certainly Katherine, shall we go." He said pulling her hand to the car. She graciously allowed him to help her into the vehicle. The back of Frank's car was set up like a taxi, with two bench seats facing each other. Peter and Katherine sat behind the driver while Frank and Daisy across from them. Almost immediately Daisy picked up the conversation with books. Not just a safe subject, but also one that she knew would be good for Katherine and Peter. Apparently both of them were extremely interested in the myths of King Arthur.

"The duals are very well planned out, but I think the writers could have added more description to them. It is easier than one may think to write about a dual between two opponents." Peter commented after Daisy had remarked on the mentions of war in the myths.

"That is true," Katherine added "the author could have put more description, but then he risks writing a story that is not romance. Much of the myths of King Arthur that are read and reread are the romances. I would dare to say that most of the myths contain a romance of one kind or another. If the author put in more description, he risks writing a romance of war, similar to the Knights tale in _The Canterbury Tales_."

"I think you risk too much my lady when you compare the Myths of King Arthur to The Knight's Tale." Peter warned playfully.

"How so?" Katherine Challenged.

"The Knights tale is more on the nobility of fighting for a woman, while King Arthur focuses more on the nobility of honor. The Knights in King Arthur fight to preserve their honor, the love of a woman just serves to add to their motive for fighting. The Knight's Tale uses women as an excuse to motive a fight."

"You have a point in a way, but I think you trivialize the power of women over men." Katherine countered, moving closer to Peter, "I mean there was Cleopatra, to whom Alexander fell to his knees over, than there is Helen for whom the wars of troy were fought over. So many women through history have power that far exceeds any women today."

"That is far from the truth." Peter retorted, "The women in power than, only had that power because a man in power thought they were beautiful."

"Hear, Hear." Frank added at Peter's words, leaning over to whisper in Daisy's ear.

Peter just chuckled as he continued, "I have seen countless wars started over women that were not because of anything Su-the woman did. Nor was it the intention of the woman to start the war."

"How could you know the intention of a woman in history? How could anyone know whether any women wanted to start a war?" Daisy quizzed across the car.

"It's not hard to guess. I mean what woman would want to start a war?" Peter said, attempting to cover his mistake. They continued their discussions on the merit of women the entire way to the restaurant, finally coming to a conclusion they could agree on.

Dinner went just as well, the conversation going from women and war to literature. Katherine was very interested to hear Peter's thoughts on _King Lear. _Peter was equally interested to hear her comments on the story. Neither one ate much as each kept their mouths moving on the different points they liked and disliked about reading the play.

They wandered through play after play, commenting on this or that. Peter was pleasantly surprised to find that they both favored _A Midsummer's Night Dream_, although not for the same reasons.

"I have to admit, I thought it was well written, but my favorite part will never cease to be when the faun realized his mistake in his matches." Katherine said between bites.

"That is true, but I'm still fascinated by Shakespeare use of love potions. I have never known – I mean, heard of a potion that was quite that potent. Don't most stories point out the power of true love over potions?" Peter said, finally giving up on eating his food.

"I think that true love exists only rarely," Katherine said thoughtfully, "and even at that, it can be overruled by the Gods. I mean look at the roman God, Venus. She is the goddess of love. I think in literature she can be allowed to overrule true love."

"Do you believe in true love, Peter?" Daisy asked across the table, ignoring Katherine's incredulous looks. She was known to be a matchmaker, but Peter didn't know that.

Peter was unaware of her intent in asking, instead was lost in thought. Thought of Narnia, thoughts of the North, thoughts of people he left behind. Finally he declared thoughtfully, "Yes, but I agree with Katherine that it exists only rarely."

The girls remained silent, respectfully. Although they couldn't read his mind or know what it was he missed, they both could tell (as women can) that he missed it terribly and with all his heart. Katherine bit her lip to keep from crying while Daisy leaned on Frank's shoulder. Frank was first to break the silence with a comment on the time. Smiling they began talking about the bill, which Frank promptly stole from the waiter. Peter insisted on paying for his and Katherine's meal, which Frank obstinately insisted he had already done. Peter pressed, but Frank was stubborn at times, and this was one of those times. Instead Daisy led the conversation to more favorable waters. She would be the perfect hostess someday.

Peter and Katherine talked all the way to the theater, sometimes breaking out laughing at the other's jokes. Yet they came to respect each other's intelligence and insight. Peter was amazed at the maturity Katherine could portray while still being innocently naïve, a quality lost among many after the war. Katherine was simply blown away at the maturity of peter. Sometimes he seemed like he was twenty years older than her. Yet his maturity was refreshing, she was getting sick of talking to flighty, dreamy boys that never wanted a relationship to go anywhere.

The theatre was a complete success, not a single mistake on the part of the players. The audience gave a standing ovation, and calls of well done rang out. Overjoyed and laughing Frank and Daisy lead the way out, Daisy clutching Frank's arm. Peter followed with Katherine on his arm. They had an easy time leaving the Theatre, Frank's car being own by him. They weaved through the crowds calling for cabs, searching for buses, or walking along. People still walked more than drove, it was a hard habit to break.

Peter and Katherine spoke the entire way back to Daisy's house, ignoring the other two who were otherwise engaged. When they reached the front door Daisy just hopped out, but Peter stepped out to help Katherine to the sidewalk. He even walked the two girls to their door, even though it was just four feet.

At the door Katherine turned, misty eyed yet glowing. "Thank-you Peter for such a wonderful evening. I couldn't hope for anything better."

"You're welcome, Milady." Peter said kissing her hand. Reluctantly Peter and Katherine parted company, Katherine heading into the door after Daisy, Peter back to the car that was threatening to leave at any second. It truly was a magical night.


	3. Homecoming

_Fast Forward a little to Peter going home. A little fluffy, just some stuff I wanted to write down. _

Peter opened the door to his home, smiling widely. Everything looked just right, coats hanging on the peg by the door, the hallway clean and fresh. He could smell something baking in the kitchen, it felt almost right. Not quite like he was home, but like he was in the right place. He quietly put his suitcase down and started to hang up his greatcoat.

From behind him he heard Lucy scream, "PETER!" as she raced down the steps.

"Well there goes the surprise." Peter said as he hugged his much changed sister. She was almost at his shoulder now. He didn't expect to see her home, but than her holiday did start right before his. She had grown up a bit, but didn't look the same as in Narnia. She was plumper here, but still his golden-hearted Lucy.

Looking over her head (he could still do that), he saw Edmund coming down the stairs, smiling. He had grown up quite a bit, a tall lanky young man now, not as broad shouldered as he was at that age in Narnia, but still looking well. His face still looked solemn and dignified even here in England, but held joys of childhood with pains of war. Reaching out a hand, Peter grasped the wrist of his brother, a King in every right.

Looking down the hall he could see Susan rushing out of the sitting room, book in hand. For this moment she looked ravishing, like herself, Queen Susan the Gentle. She stopped for a moment, surprise on her face before throwing her arms around his neck. Peter held her gratefully, silently thanking Aslan for his sister.

He heard his mother crying before he saw her. Looking over his sister's shoulder, he saw her coming from the kitchen. An apron covered her dress; tears were streaming from her eyes. She looked just about the same, maybe one or two grey hairs and a line or two on her face. Still she was his mother, the one who tried so hard to keep their home together in the face of a war long over. He let go of his sister, stepping forward towards his mother. She threw herself at him, his arms wrapping around her. She was overjoyed to see him.

"Oh, Peter. This is such a surprise. I didn't expect you home so soon." She said, untangling herself from him to wipe her eyes.

"Neither did I," Peter said allowing his mother to usher him into the sitting room, "I was going to stay at the university for a few more weeks to do some work, but decided I should take a break." He concluded setting into the couch besides his mother. Lucy quickly pounced beside him, practically sitting on top of him.

"Don't worry mother I brought work with me so it will be done before fall." He said, accurately reading his mother's worried look which was mirrored by Susan who had settled in the chair beside her.

"That's good darling," his mother began, "now you must tell me all about…"

"Mother, your cookie's" Edmund interrupted as he smelled the beginnings of a fire. She barely had time to say anything else before rushing off to grab the cookies, making promises of talking at dinner.

"Where is dad?" Peter asked as she left.

"He's at a friend's house, something about helping out with his car." Edmund answered entering the room as his mother left. Peter let it go; he was more looking forward to seeing his siblings than his parents.

_I know its short and it doesn't have much dialogue. I just had this image in my head and it seemed to fit here._


	4. Church Pews

_Sorry People, I was going to post this weeks ago, but forgot. Sorry again. Review please, than I won't forget to post chapters._

Peter hurriedly grabbed his jacket and tie from his light wooden desk chair as he rushed from his and Edmund's room to ask his mother about his white dress shirt. He didn't bother to close his door, he didn't have time. In the dark wooden hall, he nearly collided with Lucy who was running from the light blue bathroom to her and Susan's room trying to find her other stocking, her wedged shoes in hand. She threw an apology back over her shoulder as she began scanning the floor. He could just see her bending over to search beneath her bed and the cream colored wall beyond her.

On the steps he passed his father hastily rushing up to the bathroom to shave, razor in hand. He barely dodged his sister reapplying makeup as she looked past the bouquet on the hallway table. Once in the kitchen though he was met with his mother yelling at his brother to get dressed as he searched in vain for some snack, still buttoning his shirt, though she was one to talk as she ironed a blouse on a towel on the kitchen table. Peter reached past Edmund's waist to the biscuit tin as Ed searched the sparse cabinets for something. The Pevensies always had brunch on Sundays after church and were left to scrap together something for breakfast before church. Edmund often complained that it was called "break fast" for a reason, but the war bred many habits that die hard.

Swallowing the biscuit, Peter asked, "Mum, you don't happen to know where my white dress shirt is?"

"For goodness sakes, Edmund can you get dressed. I don't know, Peter. Have you checked the laundry, I think ironed it last night." She replied holding up her blouse. Peter said something about forgetting about that and disappeared to the laundry room leaving Edmund tucking in his shirt with a tie hanging around his neck. Returning to the kitchen, Peter had found his dress shirt and was now trying to find his tie which was strangely being tied by Edmund.

"Edmund, I think I can tie my own tie." Peter remarked as he loosened the tie around Edmund's neck to slide it over his head.

"What are you talking about," Edmund rebutted, grabbing his hands to stop him, "this is my tie."

"No, that is my tie that I brought down from our room." Peter responded refusing to let go of the tie.

"Well than where is my tie," Edmund countered, letting go of Peter's hands in anticipation of victory, "I distinctly remember bringing my tie with me to the kitchen."

Peter promptly turned to the refrigerator; opening it to see Edmunds tie lying on the top shelf. Rather abashedly Edmund removed Peter's tie and returned it to him before grabbing his own to tie the very cold material around his neck. Peter merely sighed as he tightened the already tied tie around his neck. He expected it to be too short, but was surprised to find it was the right length. Looking at his brother, he realized that Edmund was almost as tall as him again. Smiling to himself, he sat down to put on his shoes which he had also found in the laundry room, freshly polished.

When Peter had barely finished tying his shoes, his father popped his head into the room to call everyone out. Peter quickly followed his brother and mother out of the kitchen, his mother putting on a short pink blazer fixing the pin while both he and his brother slipped on their suit jackets. Once in the hall they were joined by Lucy who had gone with socks instead of stocking and was carrying the Bible from the sitting room. She had a light cream sweater over her arms and was wearing a simple short sleeve green patterned dress. Susan was still fussing over her lipstick when her father grabbed her waist to pull her out of the door playfully. She protested that he would wrinkle her blue blouse or polka dotted skirt though both were laughing.

The walk to the church was very pleasant, Mr. Pevensie lead the way with Susan hanging on his arm. Before Peter could offer, Edmund had his arm out for his mother who had finally gotten use to her much changed son and took it without a single surprised look. Lucy quickly grasped Peter's arm, not waiting for an offer, and half led him behind his mother. In that way the procession walked all the way to the church, laughing and joking with one another. None of them was particularly religious, but the ritual was so familiar, so normal, it was one of the things that got them through the war. To get up every Sunday and walk to church was not only an opportunity to visit with friends and not feel frivolous, but also to be outside to do something that they had started before the war. The rush to get ready in time, the pleasant walk and banter between everyone, the general atmosphere of the church made it all worth it.

When they arrived at the Church, Mr. Pevensie gave his eldest daughter a peck on the cheek before relieving Edmund of his mother's hand. The two parents gracefully marched into the church, not noticing as Edmund moved out of the way. Peter gently passed Lucy's hand to Edmund as he grasped Susan's. For just a minute, one sole minute they were back, back in Narnia.

High King Peter looked to Queen Susan her long flowing gown clinging to her curved figure. She stood stately, beautiful. He quickly checked her crown to be sure it was straight, while she checked his. So often his would tilt one way or another. Peter stood straight and still as Susan brushed the bits of lint from his tunic, straightening it here and there. Before Susan could fuss too much, Peter took her hand and twirled her around, causing her dress to flare out beautifully. Finally, Peter would place her hand on his arm, Susan would cling to him smiling broadly as he led her into the throne room where all eyes would turn to them for just a moment before all knees would bow and all tongues greet their High King and Queen.

King Edmund turned to Queen Lucy offering his arm, the two younger royals left their crown tilted and disarray. Lucy did pick off a tiny bit of lint before entering with her brother. Both of them were equally as grand as Peter the Magnificent and Susan the Gentle, though Lucy tended to seem wilder next to her stoic, noble brother.

All four looked out over their subjects, their heads high, their backs straight. They had earned the right to look down at any man, woman, or beast, but chose not to, instead looking them all straight in the face. The throne room of Cair Paravel was grandly decorated, new tapestries hung over all the walls seeming to glow in the sunlight. Though the whole hall seemed darker, the sandstone walls were hidden behind fake wooden walls. Peter would have to ask Susan about the decorations.

Except few eyes turned to them, all they saw as they entered were the backs of heads and the faces of one or two awe struck little children. Slowly the magic of the moment ended. Peter was no longer High King, golden crown upon his head, dark blue tunic about him with a sword at his side. He was just Peter Pevensie, university student back on holiday. Susan wasn't a beautiful queen envied by all, just an oversized doll, dressed up in old clothes. Edmund wasn't in his best dark green tunic nor was his hand resting on a sword, he was just a youth, a child dressed in a patched suit that just fit and his hand nestled in his pocket. Lucy wasn't the wild queen that romped and played yet could entertain nobles in the most courteous of manners, just the loud, obnoxious daughter that needed to quiet down and become a "lady".

Sadly they smiled to each other and walked humbly to their seats besides their parents. No one wanted to say anything, no one wanted to remember. The priest walked up to the podium, large Bible in hand and began to preach. Peter sat quietly beside his sister Susan, completely unaware of the sharp green eyes looking at him from across the church.

When the message had finally concluded, all the ceremony done and the benediction given, Peter stood offering his hand to Susan. Gracefully she took it. He carefully helped her down the pew as he looked around to find some childhood friend. As he searched, he noticed a young lady, strangely familiar standing in the back craning her head above the crowd. He looked at her carefully, but couldn't place her. A small glittering caught his eye and he looked on her chest where a lion pin was sitting. The golden face and ruby eyes drew not only his attention, but also his youngest sister's who quickly slipped back to talk to the young woman.

Katherine hadn't missed a thing, from the moment they stepped into the door to the second the moment ended. There was something about how they looked as they entered. Something grand and terrible, she was awed to think of how majestic they looked. Something told her to kneel or to yell for everyone to look, to bow before their betters. Her heart seemed to crush as she saw their faces fall. She wanted to sob to see them all humiliated that way. These were not ordinary people; these were not children, not for this one moment. They were something strange, something legendary. Something this world has forgotten.

She looked over the crowds, searching for the light brown almost blonde hair of Peter Pevensie. She shivered slightly as she thought again of how he had greeted her the first time they met. There was something truly peculiar about all those children. Just as she had jumped onto her toes once more to look for Peter, a young girl emerged from the crowd. Her bright eyes looked just like Peter's yet her hair was a darker brown.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Pevensie. I don't think I have seen you here before. Did you just move to Finchly or is this just your first time at our church?" She prattled to the young woman, tilting her head making her curls bounce. Before Katherine could respond, Peter came up behind his sister, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy, someone as old as you should know better. How many times have we told you not to prattle away to a complete stranger?" He said sternly, yet something about his demeanor told Katherine he wasn't really serious about it. He was so sweet in how he addressed her, so kind, yet she could tell, he wasn't one that was use to being disobeyed.

"I'm not a complete stranger, Peter. I have met you, just not your family." Katherine responded, regretting that she had not said her name. Perhaps she should have reintroduced herself. It was such a wonderful night, but was she asking too much to expect him to remember. It wasn't like they held hands or anything, they just talked.

As Peter turned back to her, catching a glance of the pin, he remembered. It was Katherine, she was wearing the same pin as the first time he met her. What in world was she doing in Finchly, her family lived in the countryside between Peterborough and King's Lynn, nowhere near London.

"Katherine. How have you been? What are you doing in Finchley?" Peter said as his mouth caught up with his mind.

"I'm here on holiday. I'm staying with my aunt; she is rather lonely and in need of a companion. It's not set how long I will be here." Katherine told him, trying to keep her joy over him recognizing her in check.

"Perhaps you should come over for dinner tonight." Lucy suggested, innocently. Her keen eyes noticed immediately how they looked at each other. Peter's eyes were trained solely on her face, while her eyes kept flitting to and away from him.

"Thank you so much for the offer, but I would hate to imp-" Peter quickly cut off her protests, "Yes. That would be a splendid idea Lu. It would be no imposition for us, Katherine. I really think you should."

There was that tone again, the one that is so sure of the answer. So certain that there would be no more fight. Katherine couldn't help but give in, leaving Peter with her address. He offered to walk her home from church, but she stubbornly refused. Too bad she didn't realize how stubborn Peter was himself.

"It would be my pleasure to escort you home, Katherine. It is absolutely no bother at all. Lucy and Susan will be perfectly safe with Edmund. Just let me tell my parents." Peter said, still staring intently at Katherine. Her face was simply enchanting. He seemed to be spending every moment trying to memorize each feature from her button nose to the way her hair curled around her face.

"I'll tell them, Peter." Lucy said smiling now at how Peter hadn't taken her eyes off of her, even as he turned to go. "You two enjoy your walk home, and I'll ask mum about dinner. Is there anything in particular you like, Katherine?"

"Not really, I will eat just about anything." Katherine told her, actually turning to talk to Lucy. All of her hair stood on end at how intently Peter looked at her. She snuck a look back as Lucy turned to go.

"Thank-you Lu. I'll see you at home." Peter said to Lucy as she left, holding out his arm for Katherine. Gladly she took it, trying to relax as she walked; he was finally not staring at her.

_For Grace, in response to your review-_

_I really hope you appreciate the time it took me to figure this out. I had to think about it from several different angles before I deciphered this. I chose not to put their actual ages in the work because I find it tacky. Instead I opt to try to give you an idea of roughly how old they are, but after your request, I decided to figure it out. I would have PM you except your review was not signed, therefore I am forced to respond as such. Hence, here are the ages currently of each of the Pevensies._

_Peter-21_

_Susan-19_

_Edmund-17_

_Lucy-15_


End file.
